


救世主的自我修养（王亲自教导我们，不要乱说话续）

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 这个设定彻底没有小恩的位置了（笑，当着小恩的面这样折辱闪闪，会迎来世界末日吧仍然是剽窃jm大神的帝国女人设定，o不享有任何人权，从法则上不被认作独立的人类个体，是真正的性爱玩具我流abo雌性生殖器描写预警闪闪依旧很惨，但你们要相信我是爱他的
Relationships: all闪
Kudos: 27





	救世主的自我修养（王亲自教导我们，不要乱说话续）

藤丸立香最后悔的事就是，当初为了炫耀他养了属于自己的omega，而把吉尔伽美什王的真实性别上报这件事。

要不是他的这点小心思，吉尔伽美什的性别仍然还是迦勒底的内部机密，王现在也不会因为omega的身份被传出去而被折腾得这么凄惨。

迦勒底的旅程已经告一段落，到了大家该好好休息，享受现代生活的时候，结果吉尔伽美什反而比他们还在忙着拯救世界时还要疲惫。

现在迦勒底的人想要发泄欲望时已经不忍心去找吉尔伽美什了，他被上面时不时派来的人玩得够呛，好几次都差点灵基崩溃，藤丸立香以财产所有人的身份抗议过几次，也不过是让他受的伤看起来没那么可怖而已。

当今b权组织当道，没人敢冒着被世人唾骂的风险去争取omega的权益，迦勒底是在各大势力的支持下建立起来的，他们更不可能冒这个险。

立香只感到愧疚，这是他的从者，他的omega，在世人眼中，王是属于他的财产，他本想要珍惜的。

他什么也做不了，只能在外面来人时谎称他的omega正在被排队使用中，虽然实际情况是吉尔伽美什躲在寝室里喝酒打游戏。

大人物们不是每次都会接受他的谎言，大多时候他们会拿出特权强制要求立香交出omega，而且这些人来的频率越来越勤，大概全要归功于吉尔伽美什那诱人的魔性。

被那些大人物用各种手段侵犯后，吉尔伽美什每次都会陷入昏厥，立香他们抱着体无完肤的王，总是一边为他疗伤一边自责，因为就是他们亲手封的吉尔伽美什的魔力，还要在一旁亲眼看着他怎样被虐待，就算吉尔伽美什疼得满脸泪水也不能表现出一丝心疼来。

最令迦勒底内心不安的是，无论被折磨到何等地步，吉尔伽美什竟从来没有怨恨过他们，他依旧是那个他，乐观，自信，宽容，像吵闹的孩子般贪玩。

成熟又幼稚，这两种截然相反的气质结合于王一身，最后被alpha们精确地总结为：欠干。

吉尔伽美什若不是独特到世间独有，也不会勾得人人想把玩。

藤丸立香止不住地叹息。

才不到半个月，那群人又来了。

这次是突击检查，吉尔伽美什本想出去骑摩托，两拨人迎面就撞在了一起，最后吉尔伽美什被又扯又拽的拖着回来的。

刚刚才和他告别的迦勒底又看着王被压着胳膊拉回来按在地上，衣服一秒都没能保住就被撕个粉碎。

吉尔伽美什脸上不愿极了，任谁都能看出他的厌恶。他的背砸在不知是谁的小腿上，砸出了一片青紫的淤痕，手臂上也被划出了一道口子，微微渗着血珠。

那些人没有扩张，也没做前戏，拉开吉尔伽美什的大腿直接就顶了进去，王没有被做过改造，也没在身体里塞着东西，他的穴是干燥的，受不得这么粗暴的对待，只一下就出了血。

藤丸立香在一边收拾着被撞翻的酒瓶，看的眼皮直跳。

吉尔伽美什千篇一律地扭头闭眼咬牙，从不愿为这些人漏出哪怕半句娇喘。

他已经被腾空抱了起来，被顶得头晕目眩，腿间也开始发出噗滋噗滋的水声，只听见咯嘣一响，吉尔伽美什本来还有些挣扎幅度的大腿就彻底软了下来。

“喂！”藤丸立香坐不住了，“王……他是我的omega，你们不能不经我的允许破坏我的东西。”

“啊，抱歉，藤丸君。”监察员一边前后顶胯一边敷衍道，“之后我们会赔你钱的，这几个omega，你看看有没有喜欢的，送你一个。”

被监察员带来的那些omega听说这话，连忙跪的标准，一个个开始搔首弄姿。

藤丸立香气的想哭。

那是他的王，不是什么该死的玩具。

吉尔伽美什被插得软了身子，喘息的速度越来越快时，腿间含着的那根物体在他的深处射了出来，白色的精水很快就流了满腿。

他疲惫地靠在座椅旁，大张的双腿间嫩红的穴口瑟缩着吐出了一口白精，被那些omega们抢着舔了个干净，omega们扒开红润的穴口，整个阴部的软肉都被含在嘴里，娇嫩的穴被舌头一寸一寸地舔过去，把精液连带淫水全都吸进嘴里。

吉尔伽美什没有推阻趴在他腿间舔穴的omega，那些可怜的玩具大抵是被命令如此，他只是按着omega的脑袋，伸长脖子，呼出一口气。

这还只是第一个人，接下来监察组的每一个人都会把自己的阳具放进他的阴道里抽送，然后把腥臊的精液射在他的穴壁上，那些液体被omega们舔干净后可怜的穴又会迎来下一个根阳具，直到最后一个人的阳具抵着宫口把精水射进他伤痕累累的子宫，似是想要让他怀孕。

吉尔伽美什的生殖器官早就被玩坏了，每个月都会疼得他满身冷汗，既生不了孩子，也受不住半点磋磨。

迦勒底的人和他做时也会小心着不要牵连到那个岌岌可危的器官，像这样直接射进子宫里是他们不曾做过的事情。

吉尔伽美什脸色惨白地捂着肚子被扶到沙发上，立香握着他冰冷的手指，一边帮他擦汗，一边不停地说着对不起。

“你干脆说本王已经灵基破碎回英灵座了好了。”

吉尔伽美什用力按压着小腹，皱着眉把体内的精液挤了出来，他将头搭在立香的肩膀上，露出脆弱的脖子，配合他们又一次被套上了项圈。

监察组每来一次都要住上几天，如果没有意外，这几天内，吉尔伽美什都不会离开这张沙发，也不会有休息的时间。

吉尔伽美什看着连在脖子上的锁链，赌气地翻了个身，蒙上了被子。

监察组工作时，休息时，甚至开会时，都要用各种残忍的手段玩弄他的身体。他们会坐在吉尔伽美什身边，抚摸着光滑的皮肤，只手揉着omega柔软的胸部，把他一边的胸紧紧抓在手心里，抓出了一道道手指印，乳头也被捏着揉的红肿，然后那只手会慢慢深入他的腿缝，两根手指很快就陷进穴中，抽出那根按摩棒后直接全根没入。

或者会有人将吉尔伽美什的腿折叠起来压在胸腹上，他的整个私密部位会无助地暴露在外，那两瓣嫩肉也会被手指分开，一个震动av棒死死地抵在深藏的那个小豆子上，强硬地为他带来过量的快感，吉尔伽美什的身体会生理性地躲避着，臀部不时地向后缩，这些动作会一一被阻拦，不用多久，他下身含着按摩棒的两个穴口都会抽搐着吐出一口晶莹的粘液，他们就像终于想起了这两张穴，抓着按摩棒咕叽咕叽地捣弄起来，在穴道里摇晃着画着圈，等吉尔伽美什气喘吁吁地潮吹多次后，av棒才会被拿开，牵出一丝透明的线，他的下体仍然不会被放过，一只手会一直插在他的臀缝中，掐着阴蒂又揉又搓，或者手指插进穴口的缝中来回抽插，就这样被玩几个小时，身体下能积满了水。

吉尔伽美什柜子里的那些藏酒全被浪费在他自己的身上了，监察员们会打开那些名贵的酒，尽数倒在他的身上，让红色或白色的酒水流遍全身，然后趴在他身上享受着肌肤绸缎般的手感，把那些昂贵的酒水一口一口舔进他们廉价的肚子里，又或者会把那些酒灌进他的前穴中，然后把他压在地上，一边干着后穴一边看着他的下体无法控制地流出香醇的葡萄酒，全都顺着大腿浪费地堆积在脚间。

第一次开会时，他们把吉尔伽美什夹在腿间要他口交，会开多久就要他口多久，那天晚上，监察组休息后，吉尔伽美什跑到卫生间趴在水池前干呕，又洗了好半天的嘴，最后虚弱地只能被人扶回来，知道他厌烦透了这种事，下次监察组再开会时，立香会让从者们先霸占了吉尔伽美什的身子，不给监察组任何可乘之机。

监察组也不是任何时候都有精力身体力行，中午疲乏的时候，他们就让带来的omega趴在他的腿间舔穴，咬着他的乳头状似吸奶，直到把吉尔伽美什的乳头和穴口都咬得湿漉漉的，高潮数次，流出来的淫水全都被那些玩偶喝进了肚子里。

藤丸立香躺在那张沙发上，吉尔伽美什则趴在他身上，被他搂在怀里睡得安稳，立香抚摸着吉尔伽美什光滑的背，想起了被王拉着去吃蛋糕时的事，那时有人想要调戏王，上来动手动脚，吉尔伽美什咬着勺，头也没回就把那人射成了筛子。

他是为了迦勒底才忍下的这些屈辱，认识到这一点后立香压着吉尔伽美什亲了好久，一边亲一边哭，眼泪全都流进了嘴里，让吉尔伽美什疑惑得以为御主发了疯。

迦勒底拿监察组毫无办法，因为他们已经给迦勒底留足了脸面，吉尔伽美什受到的这些侮辱和世上的其他omega来说不值一提，他手脚健全，体无残缺，不用带着痛苦的装饰品以那些恶心的东西为食，没有成为生活不能自理的性娃娃，b权组织到现在为止都没来找麻烦，全赖监察组开恩。

几天后，监察组不再满足于基础的性爱，开始玩起了花样来。

一大早的，监察员围在吉尔伽美什身边有说有笑，而吉尔伽美什脸白得看不出血色，艰难地喘息着，好像要喘不过气来了。

立香直接挤开监察员，抱紧吉尔伽美什无力的身体，两个人都颤抖着，一个因为疼痛，一个因为愤怒。

吉尔伽美什的阴唇被他们用线像绑鞋带那样缝合在了一起，将阴穴牢牢地堵在里面，但是从纵横交错的线之间坠着数不清的电线，五颜六色地绑成一根粗大的电线，快有手腕粗了。

他们用跳蛋塞满了吉尔伽美什的前穴，连宫口都被撑开，子宫里也满满的都是跳蛋，现在全在嗡嗡地震动着，为了不让这些跳蛋掉出来，他们把他的下体缝了起来。

吉尔伽美什连抓着立香的衣服的力气都没有，他疼得在地上翻来覆去，全身的汗快要流尽了，最后梅林不忍心看他受苦，把他拉进了梦境。

迦勒底赶走监察组剪开他下体的线时，里面的跳蛋全都绞成一团，拉都拉不动，最后他们把手伸进他被撑得满满的阴道里，硬是扯出了几个跳蛋，才把里面的那些一口气全都拽了出来。

吉尔伽美什的身体在失去意识的控制后才肯泄露出几声呻吟，他无意识地喊着痛，尾音扬的很高，听起来无助又柔弱。

跳蛋上果然已经沾上血了，一股一股的血从里面流出来，在地毯上留下了一个个红点。

那次立香少见的发了火，和监察组大吵了一架，奥兹曼迪亚斯的狮身人面兽围着监察组的人转悠了一下午，嘴里还淌着口水，那天是卫宫做的晚饭，单单监察员们吃了后跑了好几趟厕所，言峰绮礼挑了迦勒底肉体最发达的alpha们在监察组面前摆弄着自己全身隆起的肌肉，有个年轻的英国监察员是亚瑟王的粉丝，结果之后不管是阿尔托莉雅还是亚瑟都不曾给过他好脸色。

立香曾询问过南丁格尔能不能治好吉尔伽美什的隐疾，但这种生前留下的伤她也无能为力，他们就只能看着吉尔伽美什一次次被疼晕过去还要强装镇定。

吉尔伽美什脆弱的样子新奇又惹人怜爱，但同样令人痛心，他应该是意气风发，肆意张扬的，而不是为了他们忍受着如此折辱，他应该站在高处俯瞰众生，而不是被alpha压在身下蹂躏贯穿，他应该端坐于王座之上，而不是被囚禁于床榻间，他应该享遍人间极乐，而不是独自遭受着疼痛的折磨。

藤丸立香真的后悔了，他后悔自己醒悟的太晚，把他的王推至如此境地。

迦勒底和监察组不欢而散，连着几个月都没再派来新的监察员，迦勒底终于迎来了久违的平静。

吉尔伽美什没过多久又疯玩起来。

立香等人一眼就看到吉尔伽美什半个身子进到宝物库，只把下半身留在这边，一件件地向外掏东西的样子，即使这是迦勒底最大的房间之一，也差不多快被装满了。

库丘林一巴掌拍在他微微撅起来的屁股上。

“你这家伙在干什么？做壁尻吗？”

手感不错，他还抓着那两团肉揉了几下，一抬眼就看见吉尔伽美什正黑着脸盯着他。

库丘林舔了下唇，心中蠢蠢欲动，一只手已经伸进吉尔伽美什的裤子里。

他直接上手捞着吉尔伽美什的腰把他扛在肩上，按进沙发里。

“喂！狗——！”

吉尔伽美什没来得及反抗，就被挑着下巴亲得天昏地暗。

两人的舌头针锋相对，互不相让，嘴唇很快就红肿起来，吉尔伽美什抬起一条腿，为库丘林在他裤子里来回摩挲开拓的手让出了地方。

库丘林满手都是吉尔伽美什流出的水，他们终于放过了彼此的舌头，库丘林把吉尔伽美什的裤子脱到腿弯，扶着他的腰顶了进去。

“哈啊——”

吉尔伽美什发出一声舒服的叹息，抱着库丘林的身体叫出更多的淫声浪语。

他愿意叫出来，说明他在享受。

库丘林的手又伸进吉尔伽美什的上衣，抓上他胸前的柔软。

“唔——！轻——点！”

吉尔伽美什空出一只手想去推库丘林的胸膛，被库丘林强硬地按在头顶。

库丘林的手摸上吉尔伽美什的大腿，指尖抹了点腿根上的淫水含进嘴里。

“真骚。”他抚摸着吉尔伽美什的嘴唇说道。

“蠢狗也有资格说本王吗。”吉尔伽美什被插着穴揉着胸仍不忘挑衅，他用另一只自由的手握住库丘林下体阳物的根部，“是谁在本王身体里硬成这个样子的。”

“呼呼哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

两个人保持着这个淫乱的状态哈哈大笑起来。

不管遭到怎样的对待，吉尔伽美什都不会抱有怨恨，藤丸立香爱的就是他的这点。

温柔的性爱生活没持续多久，新的监察组又到了，也许是上一次被吓怕了，这一次的监察员大多换了年轻的新人，一来到迦勒底就四处张望，寻找着那个把他们的前辈们勾得神魂颠倒的omega。

吉尔伽美什咬着牙又被栓回去了。

这些年轻人风风火火的，手上没轻没重，吉尔伽美什严重怀疑他们是得罪了人，才被扔来接受迦勒底的威胁。

凌晨时分，吉尔伽美什被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，有这么几个人鬼鬼祟祟地溜进来，还拖着一个沉重的机器，吉尔伽美什不过瞥了他们一眼。

“来来来，小omega，哥哥姐姐们来陪你一起玩。”那群人猥琐地说道。

吉尔伽美什压下被吵醒的烦躁，任他们作为。他被架到了那个像椅子一样的机器上，四肢都被分开绑了起来，大开的双腿间正对着椅子上的一个凸起，把他的整个阴部都覆盖在内，像是炮机一般。

前穴和后穴都被插进了粗长的模型缓慢抽插着，连尿穴也没被放过，被一根细长的按摩棒拓开，直顶在内壁上。

成为从者后就失去了排泄的需求，所以从来没人碰过他的那个小洞，尿道第一次被捅开抽插，一股一股粘稠的液体从按摩棒的顶端射进膀胱，吉尔伽美什绷紧了身体，心中暗道不妙。

离晨起的时间还有几个小时，他如果被以这个状态放置几小时的时间，膀胱受到的压力根本无法想象。

“听说你的子宫不舒服？”那些半夜来偷腥的年轻监察员们搓搓手，一个个憋着笑说道，“我们来帮你治疗啊。”

吉尔伽美什太阳穴一阵猛跳。

他挣扎着想摆脱束缚，但是魔力早在监察组的要求下被封得安分，一点都调动不来，力气也被轮番的性爱消耗光了。

后穴和尿道里的按摩棒突然加速，飞速地抽插起那两个穴，前穴里的模型又向里进了一步，顶开了紧闭的宫口，进到子宫里，那个按摩棒顶端毛茸茸，大概是个毛刷，质感不是很柔软，占满了整个子宫。

前穴的毛刷按摩棒在吉尔伽美什还愕然时开始飞快旋转起来，柱身分成了几部分，向相反的方向旋转着，快得几乎看不清图案。

里面的毛刷也在飞快地刷着子宫内壁，不时喷出一股液体。

吉尔伽美什把手心抠出了血，一声惨叫被他艰难地咽回嗓子里。他那个脆弱的器官根本受不得半点动作，更别提残忍的摧残。

泪水在剧痛下不受控制地涌出眼眶，呻吟声中也带上了隐忍的哭腔，死咬着的嘴角流下的唾液里多了一丝猩红，在昏暗的室内却无人发现。

在铺天盖地而来的恐怖绞痛，刺痛，钝痛中，吉尔伽美什很快晕了过去。

不知昏过去多久后，他在梦境中醒来。

“美丽的吉尔伽美什王，您今晚睡得好吗。”

梅林款款走来，向躺在花海中的吉尔伽美什头上戴了一顶花冠。

“您的梦境大门真是难寻，每次都将我拒之门外。”他坐在吉尔伽美什身边，一只手伸向吉尔伽美什的下身，来回摩挲臀缝间那块熟烂的软肉，“这里的门又何时能再次让我一探美景呢。”

梅林暗示般看着他。

吉尔伽美什迷茫地眨了眨眼。

然后猛的坐起来。

“梅林，本王命令你，现在，马上来到本王身边。”

他的语气很严肃，却不似在王座上的威严满满。

梅林很快意识到，吉尔伽美什出事了。

他连招呼也没打，径直退出了吉尔伽美什的梦境，眼睛还没睁开，脚就已经踏上了寝室的地板。

一个没站稳，梅林咣啷一声滑摔在地上，他喊了一声痛，撑着胳膊，权杖也不拿了，撞开门就往吉尔伽美什那边跑。

这一连串的动作发出了阵阵巨响，把其他人也从梦境中惊醒，一一都打开门揉着眼睛打着哈欠询问情况。

“吉尔伽美什出事了！”

梅林从远处大喊了一声。

吉尔伽美什已经被痛醒了，他挣开了手上的束缚，但是他的挣扎全部被监察员们压了下来，吉尔伽美什的力气被耗干，全身冷汗的躺在那里压抑着呜咽。

膀胱装不下此等分量的液体，凸起了一个弧度，过量的润滑液从按摩棒的间隙一滴一滴的洒出来。

吉尔伽美什习惯性的捂上小腹，他想要曲起腰，也被阻拦下来，憋胀感和剧痛交替侵袭下，他的下体瞬间失守，三个穴口都失去了收缩的能力，被灌进身体里的润滑液全都涌了出来，整把椅子都湿漉漉的。

他的眼睛半眯，身体止不住地抽搐，又快要被疼晕了。

梅林赶过来时看到的就是吉尔伽美什嘴角涔着血半昏迷的样子。

那些监察员们手忙脚乱地跑了，他没有精力去拦。

梅林冲到吉尔伽美什身边，扯下他身上的束具，一脚踩烂了地上的电线。

吉尔伽美什被他抱住时，疼得抓了满手梅林的头发，梅林一边安慰，一边把他的身体从按摩棒上拔下来。

按摩棒离开身体时，双腿间果然涌出了大片的血污。

吉尔伽美什大口大口地喘着气，捂着肚子蜷缩在梅林的怀里，连发丝都在颤抖。

立香刚赶到，又回头把南丁格尔拽了过来。

吉尔伽美什接受了治疗后，呼吸渐渐平稳下来，被汗水和泪水模糊的视野认出了抱着他的是梅林，终于安下心，又一次昏死过去。

藤丸立香一边擦着王身上的血，一边怒吼着一定要抓住那几个监察员。

今晚的迦勒底注定不能平静。

吉尔伽美什再次醒来时发现自己正躺在藤丸立香的床上，已经被换上了干净的衣服，四周静悄悄的，御主也不在房间里。

除了常年作痛的那个器官外，他没感觉到有哪里不适。

出了门，走廊里也静悄悄的，几乎看不见人影，少有的几名工作人员皆步履匆匆，看着他欲言又止。

似乎整个迦勒底的人都聚集到了一处，吉尔伽美什感应着魔力最浓厚的那个地方，面容平静。

迦勒底和监察组之间的气氛剑拔弩张，那几名作案的监察员被捆绑着压在地上，而其他监察员正慌忙地向立香鞠躬。

“实在对不起，藤丸立香先生，我们会赔钱的。”

吉尔伽美什听到他们的争吵声。

立香看似不想放过他们，他一直以来的妥协已经为他的王带来了太多的伤害。

那些痛苦他无法感受，他的王是个坚强到残忍的人，即使痛到极限也绝不会憎恨。

“放开他们吧，立香。”吉尔伽美什若无其事般走来，“本王不会对匍匐世道之人斤斤计较。”

“可是……”立香无言望着吉尔伽美什，那双赤瞳当真毫无波澜。

他最后不得已妥协。

“好吧……”

他的王不记爱，不记恨，不记付出，不求回报，喜怒哀乐皆在一时，最后能被他看在眼里的只有人类那颗最本真的灵魂。

藤丸立香爱着王的宽容，却也恨着这份无量的大度。

监察组一刻也不敢多待，狼狈逃走了。

藤丸立香在第二天召集了迦勒底，做出了一份惊世骇俗的发言。

“大家，我不是个优秀的御主，我不能提供庞大的魔力，也不会什么魔术，战斗的时候总在拖后腿，甚至——”他紧握的拳用力到发抖，“我不仅不能保护自己的从者，别人伤害他时还一直在退缩。”

“但是今后，我再也不会后退了。”

“我们，反吧。”

看见立香拿出和反政府组织签订的私密协约，上面的条款包含各种争取omega权益，反对性别不平等的内容，吉尔伽美什一口酒全都喷在了地上。

才过去一个晚上，迦勒底竟然已经从联合国下属机构变成反政府军的秘密武器了。

吉尔伽美什擦着酒渍诧异的想。

藤丸立香对着吉尔伽美什露出一个灿烂的巨大笑容，拉着他的领子，把人按在墙上，轻轻地吻上了湿润的唇。

这将是一场漫长的斗争，一场全新的救世之旅。


End file.
